


Almost Unbreakable

by missmallorymarie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmallorymarie/pseuds/missmallorymarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink tried to save Aoba but it didn't quite work. Now, will he be able to save himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my contribution to the 2015 DMMd Secret Santa event on tumblr, and is a Christmas/Birthday gift to tumblr user streetcar-named-shiroba

 

It was dark. Mink’s eyes fluttered open and the room around him spun as he began to come to his senses. Where was he? Why was he here? He groaned and tried to raise a hand to massage the dull aching in his temples. 

 

_ Ching _ . 

 

He couldn’t move. Cool metal chains restrained his arms behind his back. How he’d gotten in this place, this position… It was all a mystery. He let out a deep sigh and began searching his memory for any trace of evidence as to what was going on.

 

He heard a chuckle from down the hall and looked up. Long, confident and elegant strides swept across the floor as this person came into view.  His eyes widened upon beholding the white figure before him.  _ It couldn’t be. No. Impossible.  _ But it was indeed Aoba. Mink had tried to save his soul and keep him from becoming whatever this demon was.

 

“Now, what’s that look for? Aren’t you pleased to see me?” Aoba teased.

 

“You. You aren’t Seragaki. What’ve you done with him?”

 

Aoba giggled, hollow and empty. “Don’t you recognize me anymore, Mink? Your precious Aoba is standing right here before you.”

 

Mink fell silent, but suspiciously glared at this “other” Aoba. His aura was much different than that of Aoba’s. There was something sinister about him. No longer did he smell of death, but rather of chaos and mayhem. His skin, his hair, and his entire body had been drained of pigment and was now completely white. It was a bold contrast with the crimson stains dripping down from various parts of his body. He looked like he had been to hell and back and had thoroughly enjoyed it.

 

But the worst part of all was that Mink could feel “Aoba” inside his mind. Though his own face didn’t express his thoughts and feelings, Aoba was seemingly able to read him like a magazine. That laughter would begin as Mink would start trying to piece things together in his head, as if taunting him and his inability to figure it out.

 

“Ah, as wonderful as it is to watch you struggle with this, I’m afraid it’s a futile effort. You don’t need to understand. All you need to know is that you’re mine now. You’ll have fun playing with me, Mink, “ Aoba said as he began to exit. His heels clacked against the floor slowly and much more loudly than when he’d entered.

 

But before he disappeared completely, he called out, ”And it’ll be even more fun once I bring out your more  _ primal _ side.” 

 

-

In the days following, Mink showed no change. He wanted to get out. He wanted to know what had happened that caused Aoba to become such a monstrosity. This creature was entirely different from the other side of Aoba that Mink had seen before. He was unlike the side that thrived on destruction and craved acceptance. No, this Aoba seemed to have completely erased both reason and desire, replacing both with a different desire. This was the desire to create chaos and enjoy it himself. And from the bleeding bite marks Mink had seen on him, he was quite the masochist. 

 

Aoba would come by and bring Mink his meals, feeding him by spoon and going on about the things he would do once Mink was broken in. He often referred to Mink as his pet and spoke down to him. Every now and then he would express how much he’d rather see Mink eating off the floor like a dirty stray mutt, or how he’d quite actually kill to hear Mink growling like a wild beast. Mink was put off by the way Aoba spoke, but listened anyway and complied with being fed. It wasn’t as though he was getting food any other way. He had no choice. 

 

In his solitude, Mink prayed. He was in desperate and in need of guidance. But he was beginning to doubt that he would ever escape. He may have gotten out of the clutches of the diabolical man who murdered his entire people, but he wasn’t certain if he’d be able to get out of this. He had always craved death since that day, but not like this. Not without avenging his family. Not without slaughtering the man who killed his mother, his sister… Everything he had ever held dear to him was gone. 

 

….

 

Was there any point to holding on?

 

-

 

One day, he heard a roar as that of a lion. There was snarling and chains rattling.  Aoba’s hollow laughter came from that direction as well. Were there… others? Was he keeping other people as his pets? And more importantly, had any of the others ever made it out? 

 

The beastly noises continued resonating throughout the dungeon, mixed with some pained and very lewd moans. Mink winced at his own mental images of what could possibly be happening. It went on for what seemed like hours. When it finally fell silent, save for the low rumbling of whatever creature was in the other room, Aoba’s footsteps indicated he was coming to pay Mink a visit as well. 

 

“I hope Koujaku and I weren’t too loud for you”, Aoba said in an almost playful tone. It was disgusting.

 

That name sounded so familiar though. Why did “Koujaku” ring a bell. Mink inhaled sharply when he realized it was Red. How had he managed to get himself stuck in this hellhole? And what kind of treacherous things had been done to him that he was making such animalistic noises? He was scared to ask, and even more scared to know the answers.

 

Mink stayed silent, not moving a muscle or even glancing in Aoba’s direction. Aoba chuckled. 

 

“Don’t worry, Mink. You’ll get your turn soon enough. I’m _ dying _ to play with you.”

 

And with that, he was gone.

-

 

Mink wanted to stay strong. He knew the only way he would keep himself from slipping would be by holding onto his will and his sanity. Aoba wanted him to give up this sanity, break him of his free will, and become an animal like Red. But Mink wouldn’t let him do that. No. He  _ couldn't  _ let him do that. But the descent into this darkness was already beginning, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight it for much longer once it went into full effect. He tried to focus his thoughts on his family, primarily his mother. He would close his eyes and let himself be transported back to the time when things were much simpler. He remembered going on nature walks with his mother. She would hold his hand and they would talk together through the woods, looking at the different birds and wildlife. She would teach him their names and that every little critter had a part to play in the world. It was a chain of give and take that balanced the world in a perfect harmony. Mink remembered a particular bird that had vibrant pink feathers. When he’d pointed it out to his mother, it flew away before she could get a good look at it. 

 

They would often stay out until the sun began to set before making their way home. On the walk back, Mink would pick flowers that he found most beautiful and give them to his mother when they arrived home. She would smile and thank him, and the flowers would sit on the dining table for the rest of the week. 

 

Thinking about her made Mink smile. Even as he felt that he was losing himself, holding on to the memory of his mother gave him a reason not to give up. 

 

He recalled the lullabies she would sing to him when he was young. She would always sit in the rocking chair with him curled up in her lap. Her delicate hand would gentle weave its way through his hair and hold him close. The warmth of the fireplace and of his mother’s embrace soothed him. He would yawn, eyes fluttering shut. Back and forth the chair would rock. His mother would first hum a soft tune, and then with the most tender voice, she would begin to sing,  _ “Tom he was a piper’s son. He learned to play when he was young, and all the tune that  he could play was ‘Over the Hills and Far Away’”. _

 

-

 

Humming the tune to himself was all he had left by this point. It was the only connection to reality he had left. His head was spinning. Everything around him felt static. The throbbing in his head grew stronger and more painful. There were times he wanted to scream out. He had no idea what was causing this anger in him. What was this sheer rage that was consuming him? 

 

The only picture in his mind that was even remotely clear was that of his mother, and even she was beginning to fade. He couldn’t let go. He was aware that his change was not only mental but also physical. His breathing was different. His body felt like it wasn’t his own anymore. Whatever consciousness he had left of his own was merely cohabiting with some other entity inside this body. 

 

_ “Tom….he was...a pip..er’s...son…” _ Mink croaked out between breaths. She was fading fast. Losing her would be losing himself. He felt a growl coming deep from inside him.

 

_ “He learned...to play...when...he...was..young,” _ Mink’s chest rose and fell heavily. She was almost gone. Her image in his mind was warped and distorted. He could no longer see her face clearly. Everything was blurred. He could barely make out the colors and her silhouette. He wanted to call out to her not to leave him.

 

_ “But...all...the tune...that.. he.. could...play…” _

 

She was gone before he could finish. 

-

 

A week had passed since Mink’s dark descent. Aoba was thoroughly pleased with the way madness ha\d slowly but surely conquered such a strong mind. Mink was much more of a challenge than Koujaku had been, that fact was certain. But nothing was impossible. Still, Mink was strong. He hadn’t let go of his sanity very easily. It had been fun watching him slip so slowly. The way he would tremble and quake, the pathetic songs he would barely manage to sing… It was sheer bliss to watch him lose himself. 

 

Now, at long last, he was ready. Aoba was thrilled. Long had he waited to play with Mink the way he did with his precious Koujaku. It wasn’t that Koujaku was boring him at all. But two is always better than one, and Aoba couldn’t wait any longer to be completely ruined by this madman. 

 

His heart skipped a beat when he looked at Mink. Aoba noted what a difference there was from before. Mink was lost, completely feral by this point. There was a wild look in his eyes that sent shivers down Aoba’s spine. Mink’s clothes were nothing but shreds by now. Perhaps later Aoba would bring him a cloth of some sort to wear around his waist like Koujaku. But right now there wouldn’t be any clothing necessary. 

 

Mink was such a delightful mess. It was the most arousing sight Aoba had ever beheld. He shed his outer robe and opened the creaky door into Mink’s cell. Mink snarled and pulled at his chains.

 

“Now, now, Mink. It’s just me,” Aoba cooed and placed a hand on Mink’s head. He tenderly stroked Mink’s hair until he snapped at him. Aoba withdrew his hand slightly before resting it where it was. His other hand trailed down his own torso, and began fondling his crotch. Just from the mere sight of Mink like this, Aoba was already half erect. The way Mink roared made Aoba’s stomach drop. His utter lust for Mink grew stronger and stronger. 

 

Aoba brought himself closer to Mink’s face, still petting the top of his head. He presented his now-hard cock before Mink’s lips. Mink growled before snapping again, teeth sinking into Aoba. He groaned.

 

It was the most amazing pain Aoba had ever been in. He continued letting Mink gnaw at his cock. When his teeth broke the skin again, it nearly sent Aoba over the edge. He grabbed onto Mink’s hair with both hands and thrust himself deeper into his mouth. Mink’s teeth grazed against Aoba’s shaft, teasing it just so. Many would say you should be wary of the mouth of a beast, but Aoba chose to completely disregard that. It was much more exciting this way.

 

Aoba thrust deeper and deeper, enjoying the moist heat of Mink’s mouth. Blood from Aoba’s dick was dribbling down Mink’s lips. It was a remarkable sight. Aoba felt himself hit the back of Mink’s throat. Mink grunted. The way everything tightened around him felt wonderful. He left out a loud and shameless moan. He wanted to climax right then and there. How lovely it would be, his come pouring down Mink’s throat. But that could wait for another time. Aoba was anxious to feel Mink inside him.

 

As he pulled out, Mink’s teeth scraped along his length. Aoba admired the bite marks. A mixture of blood, saliva, and precum dribbled from the tip of his cock. He rubbed his thumb across it before smearing it evenly over his shaft. 

 

Aoba got on the floor and began fiddling with the remainder of Mink’s pants. Mink was already nearly bulging out of them. They were tattered and it didn’t take much to get them off. Aoba undid Mink’s belt, and from there the trousers were fairly easy to rip off. The worn fabric tore to pieces and were then strewn across the ground. 

 

Aoba rubbed his palm over the surface of the bulge in Mink’s underwear, admiring the size. He was much bigger than Koujaku, both in length and width. Aoba knew he’d be thoroughly wrecked. He probably wouldn’t be able to stand and walk properly for at least another week. He couldn’t wait. 

 

He tugged Mink’s underwear off, revealing his thick cock. Aoba mused that Mink was all ready to go and smiled to himself. 

 

“It seems that you’ve been as excited about this as I have.”

 

He spat on his hand, barely enough to coat Mink’s dick. Even if it wasn’t enough, Aoba didn’t care. Feeling like he was being ripped apart would make it just that much more exciting. 

 

Aoba positioned himself in Mink’s lap, lining Mink’s cock up with with his hole. There was no time for preparation or any other sort of foreplay. He needed Mink in him right this instant. And without any further thought, he slammed himself down on Mink. He moaned loudly. He’s never felt so full in all his life. He stayed in place for just a moment to savor this feeling before he began raising and lowering himself more. 

 

He repeatedly impaled himself, enjoying the slight curve of Mink’s shaft, or the way the head of his cock slipped past the ring of muscle before taking it all in yet again. Aoba’s cock twitched as Mink rubbed against his prostate. Aoba moved against Mink in such a way that he would hit that spot over and over. He was so close. He was panting and sweating, clinging to Mink with his nails digging into his shoulders. 

 

“Just...a little...more…” He grunted.

 

What sent him over the edge was when Mink’s instincts took over and he bucked his hips. Aoba shuddered as he came, semen dribbling down Mink’s chest. The way he clenched must have done something for Mink, because he proceeded to fill Aoba to the brim. It was hot inside his ass. He was still catching his breath, clinging to Mink as his chest heaved. He ran a hand through Mink’s hair and gripped on tight, pulling him in for a kiss. Mink sank his teeth into Aoba’s lip. It bled profusely. He smiled as he pulled away, breaking the kiss. 

 

It was painful to move. As he felt Mink’s cock pull out of him, he trembled. Bodily fluids dripped from every part of his body. He stumbled to his feet, and took shaky steps. Aoba grabbed his robe and tied it around Mink’s waist before leaving. It wasn’t like Koujaku’s sheet, but it would at least keep him warm. 

 

“See? I knew you’d be fun once you were properly broken in.”

 

He patted Mink’s head before he exited. He shut the creaky metal door and locked it up. Aoba looked through the bars one more time.

 

“I think you’re going to be my favorite plaything, Mink.”


End file.
